


I Wanna Be Yours

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Series: Emo Trinity Smut (And Sometimes Fluff) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: You are a virgin and are constantly teased about it. One day, you get fed up with it and ask your best friend to help change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a smut. I'm so sorry. This is probably the worst thing I've ever done.

You pulled up to Gerard's house and turned off your car. You took a moment to breathe and re-evaluate your decisions. _Okay, (y/n), relax. It's just Gerard. He's not going to hurt you for asking. But...should I even do this? There's no way he likes me like that. Oh, my God, make up your damn self, mind!_

You took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, letting the light breeze blow through your hair. You closed the car door and walked up to the front of Gerard's house. You knocked on the door and waited. The doorknob turned. You tried to keep yourself calm as the door opened. Gerard was standing behind it, smiling. 

"Oh, hey, (y/n). You're here earlier than I thought."

Your arms tensed up at the sound of his voice. "Hi, Gee. Can I come in?" you said, keeping your voice as level as possible.

He stepped to the side, making room for you to walk in. You stepped inside his house, hoping he didn't notice how badly you were trembling. You sat down on the couch and slightly sank into the soft fabric. Gerard closed the door and walked over to you.

"So, can I get you anything?"

"Um, just some ice water is fine."

Gerard smiled again. "Okay," he said happily. God, he was so fucking cute. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. You couldn't see what he was doing, but you could hear the sound of water filling the glass. The sound suddenly stopped and Gerard turned around. He walked over and handed the glass to you, then sat next to you on the couch. He was very close to you. Close enough that you could see the brown flecks in his eyes. Too close. You quickly took a swig of your water to try and cool yourself down. Gerard's smile suddenly faded.

"Um, (y/n)? You sounded pretty serious over the phone. Are you alright?"

You almost choked on your water. "Oh, y-yeah, everything's fine," you said, even though it wasn't. You set down the glass on the little table in front of you. "I just, um, wanted to ask you for a favor."

Gerard looked physically relieved. "Oh. What do you need?"

"Well, uh, first I need to explain the situation."

"Alright, go ahead."

You took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you know I-I..I'm a v-v...that I've never done it with someone, right?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Your face started to heat up. "Well, I-I...I'm constantly teased about it. And it's annoying. And I want it to stop."

"I understand that, but what do you want me to do about it?"

You were definitely blushing at this point. "I-I..uh...maybe I shouldn't ask you this," you said, regretting your decision to come over in the first place.

Gerard looked confused. "What's going on, (y/n)? You know you can ask me anything," he said softly.

You inhaled deeply. _Am I really gonna do this...?_ "I...I want you, Gerard."

Gerard was so startled he physically jumped up from the couch. His eyes were wide and his face aflame. "I-I...I don't..uh...(y/n), why do you want _me_? I'm not even your boyfriend or anything."

You felt like you were going to explode. "Well, you're not a virgin, right?"

"Uh, n-no, but.....but, wouldn't you rather have someone who's in love with you? I mean, we've never even kissed!"

You stood up from the couch and leaned forward. You placed your hand on the back of Gerard's head and brought his lips down on yours. Gerard's body went stiff. You pulled away looked into Gerard's eyes.

"Well, now we have. And no, I don't want someone else. I want someone who I know cares about me."

Gerard's face was redder than a tomato. "I-I...uh," he stammered. "Well, I guess, i-if that's what you want, I, uh...I'll do it with you."

A shudder ran down your body at hearing that. "R-Really? Well, uh..let's uh, go to your room then."

"Uh, okay," Gerard said, scooping you up in his arms.

"Ah!"

He leaned down and lightly pecked your lips, leading kisses down your neck and to your collarbone.

"Mmh," you moaned. When you reached Gerard's room, he laid you gently on his bed and pulled off his shirt. He undid his belt and threw it to the floor, along with his jeans. The only thing he was wearing was his boxers, which barely covered anything. He looked at you expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I-I...uh," you muttered, looking down at your still fully clothed body.

"(y/n)..? Are you...uh, insecure or something?" he asked, his voice soft.

You nodded. Gerard chuckled. "Honey, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you."

You sighed. "I know, I just can't help feeling that way."

"Is...is this why you're a virgin? You're scared to show yourself off to people?"

Damn, he was good. "...Yes."

Gerard held out his hand. "Come here," he commanded.

You grabbed his hand and stood yourself up. Gerard took both of your hands in his. "Listen, (y/n), I've only ever seen your face, and that alone is pretty fucking beautiful. Please don't be scared to show your body to me. I'm not gonna judge you. I want to see you. All of you."

You took a step back and inhaled deeply. "Okay." You undid your jeans and let them drop to the ground. You slowly pulled off your shirt, holding it in front of you for a few seconds before letting it go. You put your arms in front of you, attempting to cover up as much of yourself as possible. You briefly glanced up at Gerard, who was completely starstruck.

"Look, I know I'm not that attractive, but you don't have to stare like that..."

Gerard walked forward and wrapped his arms around you. "Don't say that. You're gorgeous." He kissed you passionately, letting his hands roam freely on your back. They eventually locked themselves around your bra clasp. He started to undo the clasp, moving his lips to your neck.

"Wh-What are you...mmph..doing?"

"I said _all_ of you," Gerard whispered seductively. He managed to get the clasp undone and threw your bra to the ground, leaving your breasts exposed.

"Ah! G-Gerard!" you exclaimed out of pure shock. Gerard ignored you and placed his hands on them, his touch light and warm. He began to gently squeeze them and moved his head down. You couldn't see what he was doing but the sudden cold, wet feeling on your nipple gave you an idea.

"F-Fuck," you moaned.

Gerard seemed to like your reaction. He moved his tongue faster, making your body feel hot and raising more moans from you.

"Oh...G-Gerard, I..I-!"

He looked up at you, his eyes shining with confidence. He knew you were enjoying this. He smirked and tightly placed his arms around the small of your back. He lifted you up effortlessly and threw you onto the bed.

You lifted your head from the fabric and saw Gerard taking his boxers off. Your eyes widened as his hard cock popped out. It was much bigger than you thought, and thicker as well. Gerard, noticing your panic-stricken face, smiled sweetly at you.

"Don't worry, I'm not going in just yet."

Your breathing started getting heavy as you tried figure out what that meant. Gerard leaned a little bit forward, just enough so that his head was right above your vagina. He glanced up at you for a second, then looked back down. He placed his hand on your hip, using the other one to hold himself up. He took the hand on your hip and put it under your panties, touching your skin. He closed his hand around them and virtually ripped them off of you.

He looked back up at you. "You...you don't mind if I touch you, right?" His voice was suddenly full of concern.

You blushed. "As long as you're not too rough."

Gerard smiled and knelt down in front of you. He placed his hands on your hips and slowly brought them closer to him. You were scared, but you knew Gerard wouldn't hurt you. He put his hand right above your entrance and gently put his thumb on your clit. Even though he hadn't done anything, just his touch was enough to make you moan. He began to slowly rub it. Your vagina felt tingly and strange, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Mmm...oh, God.."

Gerard chuckled at your moans. He moved his hand away and ducked his head. He started licking your clit and then began slowly tongue-fucking you. The way his tongue slipped in and out of you made your entire body tremble. He could tell you were enjoying this, and started moving faster. You were trembling so badly Gerard had to hold both of your legs down.

"Oh, my fucking--ah...mmph...fuck, Gerard!"

Gerard clearly loved it when you cried out his name. He gave one final kiss to your clit and moved one of his hands up your thigh. He took one finger and put it inside you. Pleasure rippled through your body and your back arched involuntarily. Gerard laughed and used his other hand to push your stomach back down, still fingering you.

"Ooh! Mm...G-Gerard, I-I...I don't think I can take any more," you moaned, almost hyperventilating.

Gerard retracted his finger and stood up. "Yeah, I think you're wet enough," he said quietly, his voice deep and seductive. He looked into your eyes. "Are you sure you're ready, (y/n)?"

"I...I don't know...will it be painful?"

"Only for a minute."

That didn't ease your worries. You wanted him inside you, but you didn't want it to hurt. "Uh..."

Gerard gingerly placed his hand on your thigh. "If you don't want to, we can stop."

"No. No, we don't have to. I'm ready." You came here to lose your virginity. You weren't going to let it hold you back.

Gerard smiled at you. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

He lifted his hand from your thigh and guided his dick towards your entrance. You felt it going in and averted your eyes to face the ceiling, trying to ignore the stretch. Suddenly, about halfway in, you felt it stop. Gerard was leaning towards you, and was pretty much on top of you now. He reached out and pulled your chin towards him.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Are you alright?"

You nodded. "Y-Yes, I think so."

Gerard took the moment of you being distracted by his voice as his cue to slide in fully. You yelped at the sudden flash of pain that went through you. Gerard kissed you as he slowly pulled back out. He began to slowly thrust into you, making you moan into his mouth. He kissed your neck lightly.

"I told you it would only be painful for a minute," he whispered. At first he went slow, making sure you were still okay. As he continued, you slowly relaxed and wrapped your legs around his back. Gerard looked up at you, surprised at your sudden acceptance. He kept thrusting, going all the way in each time.

"F-Fuck, you're so big," you moaned, throwing your head back in pleasure. You suddenly jerked up and looked into Gerard's lustful hazel eyes. "Faster," you commanded.

Gerard squeezed your arm gently. "If you say so." He began to speed up. You rocked along with him, trying not to scream too loudly. He went faster and harder until you couldn't control yourself any longer.

"Gerard, I...I! I'm gonna..."

His breathing was heavy. "Me too, just hold on."

You couldn't hold out any more, and apparently neither could Gerard. He pulled out just as he came, and let it splatter all over your stomach.

"Oh fuck...mmph.." he moaned as he emptied himself on you. The two of you laid there, sweaty and covered in each other's cum. Both of you were breathing heavily. Gerard's hair was stuck to his forehead.

Gerard leaned down and kissed you. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I thought we were just friends," you taunted.

"After what just happened? No fucking way," he said with a laugh. "You're officially my girlfriend now."

You kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad I asked you to be my first."

He draped his arm around you and pulled you close to his body. "Me too."

 


End file.
